The PreBabel procedures
Day fifty-eight -- the PreBabel procedures quote="Khagan" How do words like the German "duzen" (to use the informal "du" you pronoun with someone) and "siezen" (to use the formal "Sie" you pronoun with someone) get translated to PreBabel English? In other words, how does PreBabel's "universality" deal with words that only exist in one of the two languages being dealt with? A possible (albeit admittedly not practical) Hungarian word based on a simple root and a myriad prefixes and suffices: meg.szent.ség.telen.ít.het.et.len.ség.es.ked.és.e.i.tek.ért szent - holy/saint szentség - holiness szentségtelen - unholy szentségtelenít - he defiles/makes unholy megszentségtelenít - he defiles/makes unholy (perfective) ... megszentségteleníthetetlenség - the impossibility of being defiled/made unholy ... Out of all those, only the last suffix "-ért" is unambiguously solely a grammatical one... arguably making the second last entry "meg.szent.ség.telen.ít.het.et.len.ség.es.ked.és.e.i.tek" the word one is left with after a "de-inflection process". /quote Answer: I know neither German nor Hungarian. Thus, I cannot answer your question in terms of those two languages. However, your question really deals with three general questions. 1. How to PreBabelize a word which is unique to a language? 2. How to PreBabelize words which have unique relations in a language? 3. How to PreBabelize words which are constructed with a unique culture tradition (with special myriad prefixes and suffices) in a language? In fact, I discussed these questions many times before. I will summary them here again. The PreBabel process real has two steps. 1. Encoding a giving language, and it again has three sub-steps. 1. Ciphering the vocabulary -- that is, every symbol in that language is ciphered. if "du" you, then "ev" = "du" also means you, and "Sie" you = "Thf" you. If there are another million you in German, there are a million ciphers for you in German. There is not a single difference between the original German and the ciphered German in terms of its structure. 2. "Before" the ciphering, every word is encoded with two (maximally 3) of its own words with a "regressive encoding process". In fact, this is a dictionary process. In dictionary, a word is explained, in general, with a sentence or with a synonym. In this PreBabel process, a word is encoded with two words of the same language. That is, we are "making" every vocabulary carries its own dictionary, nothing else and nothing to it. 3. Only at the "final" stroke, a very small set of the Generation 1 (the bottom base) words are encoded with the PreBabel root set. This encoding might not be all that intuitive, such as, the (dot, stop) = "at". Then, all words are "progressively ciphered." Note: the issue that "at" can perform hundreds different kinds of acts, the (dot, stop) can do the same as it is simply a cipher for "at". The internal meaning of (dot, stop) has nothing to do with its external performances. It is simply a mnemonic dictionary for the word "at." The three sub-steps are done internally in a given language. And thus, all the unique linguistic and cultural features are completely (100%) preserved in its PreBabelized system. Because that every word carries its own dictionary, the PreBabelized system revolutionizes the way of language acquisition. 2. Emerging the PreBabel (Proper), the true universal language -- after many languages are PreBabelized, they are sharing the same PreBabel root set for their "word forms." And, they form a big mixing pot. Every PreBabel (language x) becomes a dialect of this big mixing pot. Although the PreBabel (language x) is 100% linguistic and cultural centered in the language x, the mixing pot can sort out the conflicts and remove the duplicates. Then, the PreBabel (proper) will emerge. This process can begin after two PreBabel (language x) are done. quote=Khagan" meg.szent.ség.telen.ít.het.et.len.ség.es.ked.és.e.i.tek.ért Who gets to undertake the "de-inflection process" for this word?/quote Answer: I am working on the PreBabel theory and two PreBabel (language x). The PreBabel (Chinese) is 100% done. The PreBabel (English) will be practically usable after 1,000 basic English words are PBlized. The PreBabel (proper) will emerge after two PreBabel (language x) are done. I am unable to PBlize any other language myself. I think that someone will do them after the PreBabel is widely accepted. The de-inflection is not the necessary condition for PreBabel, the non-inflected word system can be inflected into PB inflected phrase system. I will discuss this in the New Year. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all, and see you all in the New Year. Signature -- PreBabel is the true universal language, it is available at http://www.prebabel.info